The present disclosure relates to peer-to-peer (P2P) processing, and, more specifically, to providing P2P attribution in an Internet of Things (IoT) environment.
Numerous factors are changing the marketing and purchasing landscape. A first factor is internet commerce. Internet retailers may offer similar items as physical stores for a discount relative to the prices at the physical store. Thus, customers have an incentive to shop at online retailers relative to physical stores. In some situations, regardless of price, internet purchases may offer other benefits such as variety and convenience.
Disadvantageously, internet retailers are unable to provide physical interaction with online products. Internet retailers traditionally provide photographs, videos, product specifications, and/or other information regarding products. However, customers may nonetheless benefit from seeing, touching, and/or otherwise interacting with a physical product to make a purchasing decision.